This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled COLOR SELECTION APPARATUS FOR CATHODE RAY TUBE earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 11, 2000, and there duly assigned Serial No. 59822/2000 by that Office.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color selection apparatus, and more particularly, to a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube in which a panel for forming a screen is flat.
2. Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT), which is one among various image display devices, has been developed variously according to the demands of the times, and a flat cathode ray tube in which a panel for forming a screen is flat has been most widely used in recent days.
According to the demand of consumers who desire to see images realized by a cathode ray tube of a color television on a bigger screen, the size of the cathode ray tube is becoming larger. That is, the size of the panel on which a screen is realized is becoming larger. In the process, there is a tendency that the cathode ray tube becomes flat by flattening the panel not to be curved in peripheral parts in consideration of the state of the images realized on the periphery parts of the screen.
I have found that some cathode ray tubes and components thereof can cause inconvenience and problems, such as a lack of reliability, for example. Efforts have been made to improve cathode ray tubes and components thereof.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,107 for GRID APPARATUS FOR A COLOR CATHODE RAY TUBE WHICH ELIMINATES VIBRATION OF THE GRIDS issued to Kume et al. on May 5, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,380 for COLOR SELECTION MECHANISM FOR CATHODE RAY TUBE AND ARM MEMBER FOR THE SAME issued to Horiuchi on May 16, 1995.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide a convenient and efficient color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, which has an additional function for applying continuous and sufficient tension to a mask for substantially carrying out color selection function in a cathode ray tube.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube includes a pair of supporting members disposed with a predetermined interval, a pair of elastic members disposed between the supporting members and coupled with the supporting members, and a mask coupled with the supporting members and having a plurality of apertures for passing electron beams through, wherein a plurality of plate members are overlapped as elastic members.
In the present invention, the color selection apparatus further includes a vibration-damping element for damping vibration transmitted to the supporting members via the elastic members, wherein the vibration-damping element consists of rubbers disposed between the plate members.
Further, a plate element, which is disposed at a remotest position from the supporting members, is preferably formed of a material of which a thermal expansion coefficient is biggest, and the length of the plate members becomes shorter gradually toward the farthest position from the mask.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, the apparatus comprising: first and second supporting members being separated by a predetermined distance; first and second elastic members being disposed between said supporting members, and being coupled with said supporting members; and a mask being coupled with said supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of apertures being penetrated by electron beams; said first elastic member including a plurality of overlapping first plate members, said second elastic member including a plurality of overlapping second plate members.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of forming a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, the method comprising: separating first and second supporting members from each other by a predetermined distance; positioning first and second elastic members between said supporting members, and coupling said elastic members to said supporting members; and coupling a mask to said supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of apertures being penetrated by electron beams, said first elastic member including a plurality of overlapping first plate members, said second elastic member including a plurality of overlapping second plate members.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a computer storage medium having stored thereon a set of instructions implementing a method of forming a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, said set of instructions comprising one or more instructions for: separating first and second supporting members from each other by a predetermined distance; positioning first and second elastic members between said supporting members, and coupling said elastic members to said supporting members; and coupling a mask to said supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of apertures being penetrated by electron beams, said first elastic member including a plurality of overlapping first plate members, said second elastic member including a plurality of overlapping second plate members.